1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a suspension system for vehicles having comparable or heavier unsprung weight than sprung weight, wherein the vertical motion of the front and rear unsprung weight is transmitted to the sprung weight while the sprung weight is applied to both front and rear unsprung weight motion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is almost universally known in vehicle suspension systems that the sprung weight of a vehicle is always much heavier than the unsprung weight in order to curb the violent vertical pitching of the sprung weight relative to the lighter unsprung weight. The normal terminology in speaking of sprung and unsprung weight is to assign to unsprung weight the total of tires, wheels, axles and the spring means supported by the tires (hereinafter called tires), and to assign to the sprung weight the term body such as the engine, transmission, frame, any cargo and all people in the body (hereinafter called body).
To have a controllable and smooth riding vehicle, the body has to be considerably heavier than the tires, and there must be some suspension components connected between the body and the tires. An example of current weight distribution with the body being heavier than the tire is well understood. When such a vehicle hits a bump or obstacle the tires move upward compressing the suspension components or shocks, and energy is created. The suspension components want to return the tires so as to recover its normal shape and the energy will thus be dissipated through the lighter of the objects containing it which is to push the lighter tires down to the road.
When a vehicle does not have enough body weight to control the tire weight, a rough ride for the occupant will occur and poor vehicle control will result. For example, as the tires move upward some of the energy will be discharged through the lighter body then the remaining compressed energy will give the body an extra jolt.
If a vehicle has more tire weight than body weight there is an almost hopeless suspension problem. What happens is the tire weight controls the body weight instead of the normal situation where the body weight controls the tires. The problem is overcome in a suspension system for vehicles having comparable or heavier tire weight than body weight, although the system is not to be limited in that way, by the vertical motion of the front and rear tires being transmitted to the body while the body weight is substantially all applied to both the front and rear tire motion.